Adequate knowledge of the anatomy of nerve pathways and of spinal nuclei, related to the innervation of the lower urinary tract, reproductive function, and the pelvic floor muscles in general, is basic to the understanding of clinical pathophysiology. Controversy still surrounds theories of micturition control. Therapeutic approaches to similar problems remain diversified around the country. These controversies entail possible control of the urethral striated sphincter via the pelvic nerve. Either somatic fibers travel in the pelvic nerve or there is genuine autonomic influence of this spincter. Also, the embryologic origins of urethral striated muscle, the role of periurethral striated muscle, the significance of the pudendal nerve in urinary and fecal continence, cytoarchitectural relationships of spinal nerve cells innervating various muscle groups in the pelvis, and the factors leading to coordination of micturition, defecation and genital function are all poorly appreciated from a basic science point of view. HRP transport studies are being carried out to answer these questions such that patient care can, at the very least, be elevated to a point where inappropriate therapies are not being used in patient care.